vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage
Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (also known as Spyro 2) is the sequel to the original Spyro game. It was developed by Insomniac Games and published by Universal Interactive Studios. The game was released as Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer in Europe and as Spyro X Sparx Tondemo Tours in Japan. Later copies of the game includes a demo of Crash Team Racing. The game became available for download on the PlayStation Network on July 26, 2007, even before its predecessor was released to the same market. Less than a week later, however, it was removed because Colossus and Idol Springs levels failed to load. On April 17, 2008, It was released on the Japanese PlayStation Store. On May 7, 2009, a corrected version of the game became available for download from the North American PlayStation Store. It is yet to be re-released to the European stores. Plot The story begins a year after the events of the first game. In the distant, fantasy realm of Avalar, local residents Elora, Hunter, and The Professor have been working on their latest and largest portal. During a test of it, Hunter enters his birth date (22475) as the portal's target coordinates, inadvertently activating it and allowing a small wizard named Ripto into the realm along with two large and dimwitted monsters, Crush and Gulp. Identifying that the land has no dragons, Ripto declares that he is going to "move in" and take it over; however, Elora is able to de-activate the portal by instructing fairies to remove the orbs powering the portal. As Ripto begins to terrorize Avalar, Elora and the Professor plan to 'catch' a dragon in order to drive Ripto off. Meanwhile, the Artisans have been under rainy weather for some time; Spyro, declaring he needs a vacation, locates a portal to the realm of Dragon Shores. However, after traveling through the portal, he finds himself instead landing in the realm of Avalar by means of a smaller portal, built by Avalar's Professor.3 Ripto enters the scene and destroys the portal, objecting to how the Professor succeeded in bringing a dragon to the world of Avalar. Ripto is, however, forced to retreat when Gulp accidentally swallows Ripto's magical scepter, and Spyro is asked to help save the realm of Avalar by defeating Ripto. The journey leads Spyro across Avalar's three main territories holding portal-worlds: Summer Forest, Autumn Plains, and Winter Tundra, all of which have a palace that Ripto takes over. After defeating Crush and Gulp and liberating all the people in the territories, the story leads to a final showdown between Spyro and Ripto. The two battle it out using many forms of magic, and just when it seems as if the fight is destined to end in a stalemate, Ripto converts the arena into a pool of lava and attempts to escape on a cyborg pterodactyl. Spyro gives chase and a dogfight ensues, in which Spyro destroys the pterodactyl and sends Ripto plummeting into the lava to his apparent death. The inhabitants of Avalar are grateful for Spyro's help, and as a reward, show him the portal to Dragon Shores. If the player collects all of the gems and orbs in the game, they will have access to a small room in Dragon Shores which contains a Fireball Powerup, allowing Spyro to breathe fire indefinitely. Gameplay Gameplay flows in a similar manner to the original Spyro, with few variations in control and Spyro's main abilities intact. Spyro can attack enemies with his typical dragon-breath, or charge through them in a charge attack, though different varieties of enemies may require a specific attack to defeat; metal-armored enemies are impervious to Spyro's flame, and enemies much larger than Spyro himself are immune to his charge attack. By using his wings to glide, Spyro can extend his jumping distance to a considerable reach, depending on the elevation the player begins gliding from. Levels are designed to take advantage of this, featuring large gaps that Spyro is required to glide across. As the game progresses, the player can buy new abilities for Spyro: the ability to swim, climb ladders and headbash. In addition to Spyro's new abilities, many levels in the game feature powerup "gates" which temporarily give Spyro enhanced abilities that allow him to defeat certain enemies, reach new areas, or complete certain missions. Powerup gates are at first inactive, but become available once the player has defeated a certain number of enemies within the level. Unlike in the first game enemies no-longer release gems but spirits to power these gates. All enemies must be killed again if you leave the level. Category:Games released in 1999 Category:Games released on the PlayStation Category:Games that are rated E